


The Payment

by yourmultifandomlover



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bloodplay, Gag, Hand Jobs, Jimstrade, Kink Meme, Knifeplay, M/M, Pain Kink, Restraints, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmultifandomlover/pseuds/yourmultifandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine, then. What do you want?”<br/>Moriarty smiles.<br/>“What I want from you, Gregory… is something no one else can give.”<br/>“And what is that, exactly?” Greg asked, feeling like his heartbeat could be heard from every corner in this room.<br/>“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find out really soon”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Payment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativEvitageN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativEvitageN/gifts).



> So this is work inspired by Consultation by NegativEvitageN
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate me if it's awful.  
> Also English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes. Let me know if so and I'll make it correct ;)

Lestrade looks up at him, directly in the eyes, unflinching, “Fine, then. What do you want?”

Moriarty smiles.

“What I want from you, _Gregory_ … is something no one else can give.”

* * *

“And what is that, exactly?” Greg asked, feeling like his heartbeat could be heard from every corner in this room.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find out really soon” Moriarty answered with a smirk. “But I think you want me to deal with this… business first.”

“Yeah, if you could.” Lestrade relaxed a bit, grateful that the payment for that favour will be delayed, but still nervous about what the madman planned for him.

“Soooo…” Moriarty sing-songed. “I shall arrange little accident for our criminal,” little laugh escaped Jim’s mouth, “and you can go home now. We’ll be in touch.” Moriarty said, reaching for his phone and heading out of the hotel room.

Lestrade stood there for a while, left alone, thinking what he’d actually done. Starting to feel scared about what he is or will be able to do in the name of justice.

* * *

They found the body the next day. Greg felt relief that the murderer is not killing anyone anymore.

That was late afternoon, a week after Alex Crawford’s case ended and Lestrade was leaving The Scotland Yard when he got a text.

“I think we should meet tonight, don’t you? JM”

Damn. He almost forgot about his agreement with Moriarty. “Yeah, fine. Where do you want to meet?”

“Go to the hotel where you found me a week ago. JM”

Greg left his office and headed toward said hotel. Before he reached the building someone walked out of the darkened alley and wrapped their hands around him. Lestrade felt damp cloth in front of his mouth and seconds later lost consciousness.

*****

When he woke up he found himself lying on something soft. He opened his eyes and took a look around, but had no idea where he was. Of course he hadn’t, God knew where Moriarty had taken him. Greg tried to get up but then realized he’d been tied up to the bed with a rope, both hands and legs. For his even bigger surprise he found himself lying naked. He tried his restrains nervously but they were too tight and he couldn’t reach the knot.

“Oh, look who’s got up. I mean, not literally…” Jim said with a grin entering the room.

“What this is all about?”

“I think you already know,” Moriarty’s smile became even wider.

Lestrade closed his eyes and wondered what he’d got himself into. He discreetly pulled the restrains again, but they didn’t seem to loosen even a little bit.

“You realize it’s useless, right?” Greg looked at his captor. Right, he thought, nothing is unnoticed in Moriarty’s presence. He stopped his moves and made himself still. “Good. Now, I prepared little game for us. What do you think, shall we begin?”

Lestrade didn’t bothered to reply, he knew he didn’t have a choice. Jim approached the bed and sat on the edge of it. He cupped the older man’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips then dragged his hand across his bare torso to finally reach Greg’s groin and his yet uninterested cock. He gave him few strokes and then quiet, unexpected moan escaped Lestrade’s parted lips. He closed his eyes again.

“Enjoying yourself already?” Moriarty asked amused, feeling Greg’s prick hardening a bit in his hand. “You’ll have to keep it, though, for a while, ‘couse we’re just getting started.”

Greg groaned and Jim pulled his hand away, stood up and walked to a desk by the wall. He picked something and turned back to Lestrade holding that thing behind his back. He seated himself between Greg’s legs and showed him what he chose. The older man’s eyes widened at the sight of quite big butt plug the madman was holding and started to struggle against his bounds.

“Shhh, relax…” Jim placed one hand on Lestrade’s shoulder and leaned forward to grab the lube from the bedside table. He opened it and slicked the toy with generous amount of liquid and then reached down to work out Greg’s hole with his fingers first. Lestrade whimpered at the intimate touch but tried to relax his muscles. “Good boy,” Moriarty praised and replaced his digits with the plug, firstly pushing in just half of its length, withdrawing a little, teasing, then shoving it all into Greg with one smooth movement. Lestrade’s breathing was heavy, uneven, after the toy hit his prostate, making him wiggle. His cock was almost rock hard and he was making all sorts of desperate noises a man could imagine.

Jim leaned forward again to the bedside table, pulled the drawer and took out a ball gag.

“No. No, no, please, no.” Greg pleaded but the younger man seemed not to care much about his begging and pushed the gag into his mouth and fastened it behind his head.

“Beautiful sight” Moriarty stood up and got back to the desk for something that turned out to be a penknife.

Lestrade’s eyes went wide once again, this time he was really scared for his life.

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t want to kill you. And I won’t hurt you… too much. It’s just a part of the game, little fun, you know.” Jim’s voice was soft, almost comforting. He sat back between Greg’s legs and started to trace thin line across the older man’s chest with blunt side of the knife. “Breathe,” Jim said with a smirk. Greg didn’t realized he held his breath until now. Moriarty got already prepared gauze to sterilize the older man's skin with antiseptic and continued when Lestrade calmed down a bit, this time using the sharp edge of the blade leaving a red line of blood across his stomach.

“Unghh…” that was all Jim could hear because of the gag. Greg writhed trying to avoid the source of stinging pain, but because of the rope that was rubbing the sensitive skin on his wrists and ankles, the escape was impossible. Moriarty placed his hand on Lestrade’s chest giving him subtle sign to lay still. And so he did after a second, panting slightly. He thought it’ll be over soon if only he’s obedient. After all, that wasn’t something he couldn’t endure.

“Good choice,” Jim stated running the blade where he did the first time with the dull edge, making Greg hiss at the sensation. “Do you know why am I doing this, Gregory?” Lestrade shook his head. “I am doing this because I want you to remember that we had our little agreement. I want this to be your souvenir of this meeting that will remind you that I did something for you. And this is just small price you have to pay.” Jim dragged the knife upon Greg’s upper arm at those words and got low moan as an answer. Next the blade landed on the older man’s thigh, hip and other thigh and again on the stomach, marking the body with dark red lines of blood.

The pain, that overwhelming sensation is all Greg could focus on at the moment. He would have never thought that something like that could be so intense, so good, so arousing. He would have never dared to believe that he’d like it so much, that he’d crave for it when one stopped doing it.

He looked at Jim with intense gaze, begging for more. The younger man grinned and correctly reading the other man’s needs from his eyes cut his skin in those places he yet hadn’t before. Lestrade was so hard already that his prick was leaking with pre-come.

Greg whined when Jim put the knife away.

“Hush, darling,” Moriarty whispered into Lestrade’s ear, tracing cuts one by one with his tongue, licking the blood that escaped its tacks. The older man wriggled a little each time he felt stinging on his skin. His cock throbbed in need when Jim was going down his chest and stomach, getting closer to his groin.

“You have incredibly sweet blood, you know that Gregory?” Jim murmured licking his lips. Then he locked his eyes on Lestrade’s and saw in them complete lust with frustration. Mercifully he wrapped his hand around Greg’s needy cock and started to stroke him, giving him friction he waited for for so long, firstly in slow pace that was torment for him, but speeded up in seconds.

Silver haired man needn’t long to reach his peak. “Yes, now it’s time. Come… Cum for me…” Jim said in low rumbling voice and that was it. Greg was lost in his orgasm, moaning and groaning through the gag, spilling his semen all over his body and into Moriarty’s hand, causing the cuts sting a little bit more later, but at the moment he didn’t really care.

When the aftershocks were gone he felt heavy and boneless on the bed. He didn’t even mind that he was still bound. He felt Moriarty’s hands behind his head when the madman decided to get rid of the gag and then reached down to withdraw the forgotten plug from his arse.

“You can sleep now, I shall come back in the morning to take care of your wounds and untie you of course.”

Greg hummed in agreement and let himself fall asleep, hoping Jim will release him the next day.


End file.
